The Workplace
by NocturnalQuill
Summary: Edward and Bella are co workers and Edward's in love with Bella...what's he going to do to get her? Back story/Edward POV to my story "The Office" but can be read stand alone.
1. First Day

**Ok guys...this is basically Edward's POV to my story "The Office"**  
**Pairing - Edward and Bella**  
**Rating - M to be safe**  
**Summary - Edward's POV to "The Office". How Edward falls for a certain co worker called Isabella Swan and what he does to be with her. To be read with "The Office" but can be read stand alone**  
**Reviews would be fantastic!**

* * *

My first day at a new workplace, Great! I knew that this was going to be like the others; a boss who didn't like new ideas from the juniors, and colleagues who would find me creepy just because I wasn't outspoken and would not be going out of my way to talk to anyone. I'd reached the office at 9:30 sharp on the 1st of December 2008. James, one of the Deputy Managers came out to the reception area to escort me into the finance department. Security was taken very seriously at Cullen Enterprises and none of the doors could be opened without an access card.

As I waited for James in the reception area, the receptionist, Jessica Stanley I think her name was, sat there just staring at me. So much so, that she was attempting to flirt with me…I'd gotten that a lot in the past. For some reason, the female species found me attractive…well that's what I was told by a very drunken girl from Kirkland. And the reason for this was always beyond me. James came to the rescue, whether he was aware of it or not, but I was grateful. Just as he came out to escort me, Jessica asked me whether I had a girlfriend. I quickly excused myself, as politely as possible. I imagine my face was the colour of a ripe sun-drenched Italian tomato, and rushed inside with James. He laughed because he had overheard Jessica's last question. "Don't sweat it Edward…she's kind of desperate," he said.

I laughed at James' observation, "James, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship." He just laughed as he opened the door to the finance department. It was a nice office space…with cubicles for each employee and Carlisle Cullen's personal office on the left, he had floor to ceiling windows; however the shades were pulled down at the moment, along with a small conference room. Most employees had personalised their cubicles, because of the festive season, it was interesting to see all of the decorations.

"It's time for the embarrassing ritual," James smirked as he rubbed his hands together. I had just kept my bag on the cubicle allocated to me. "What do you mean," I asked, raising my eyebrow.

"I'm going to introduce you to every employee here, personally," he smirked.

I groaned inwardly. "Do you have to," I asked.

"Oh yeah…the interns would never forgive me if I didn't…and they'll find newer ways to embarrass you. So trust me…this is safe" he smiled at ne devilishly, why did I not want to trust him?

I shrugged and got up to follow him. I went through most of the introductions without even bothering to remember anyone's name the minute I stepped away from their cubicle. There was a lot of hand shaking and fake smiling and answering mundane questions; all in all pretty typical of first day intros.

"And these are our interns," James whispered to me as we went to a row of 4 cubicles. The first one was Rosalie Hale. She was quite breathtaking if you like that blond-bombshell look. Her golden blonde hair was tied into a bun. She was dressed in a red skirt and a white shirt with a red jacket and she had legs that went on and on and on. The next was a young man named Jacob Black. He had long black hair tied into a ponytail and had a stud on his left earlobe. Typical looking longhaired good-looking man, not that it mattered to myself, although I am sure the young ladies got a kick out of scoping him out.

"Isabella," James asked tentatively. The girl sitting next to Jacob swivelled her chair around and my breath hitched, she was talking on the phone, "Just a minute Mr. Smith," she said and looked up with a smile.

"Isabella, this is Edward Masen. He's just joined today as a Deputy Manager," James then turned to me to complete his introduction, "Edward, meet Isabella Swan. She's an intern."

Isabella gave the most dazzling smile, "Call me Bella, Mr. Masen. Everyone does." She looked pointedly at James as she said this; I wonder what that was about. I shook her hand, noticing how confident it was. Her eyes were a deep brown colour, deep and dark as was her shoulder length hair. The kind of hair I would love to run my fingers through. She was wearing a light blue shirt and gray pants; she had on a sparkly silver headband. "Call me Edward," I smiled and she nodded her head and turned around again resuming her conversation on the phone.

We moved on to the next intern, Alice Cullen, but my attention was still on Bella. "No you don't get it Mr. Smith. I know you are the project manager. But this accounting treatment is not right...held to maturity investments cannot be sold. Please understand," she was almost pleading. Her hand was entangled in her dark mahogany locks and she was pulling at it, while giving her explanation. _Hmm, interesting, pulling Bella's hair, what the hell Masen; you've only been here five minutes and you're already having fantasies about the intern._ When I snapped out of my momentary day dream, I had this strange urge to pull the phone out of her hand and give a piece of my mind to whoever this Mr. Smith was, but I managed to restrain myself.

I realised that Alice was asking me a question pulling my attention away from Bella. I blinked at her. "I'm sorry, what?" I asked her, knowing I sounded caught off guard, but honestly I don't think I really cared one bit.

"Which university are you from," she asked me, sounding slightly irritated.

"Harvard," my aloof tone answering back to her.

"Indeed," she deliberated, "Well good for you" she shrugged and went back to typing whatever it was she had been doing earlier. I noticed it was an email to someone called Jasper Hale. _Nosey much Masen?_

I went back to my cubicle, noticing that it was just opposite of the lovely Bella, the only problem was with the small wall separating us. Well that isn't very good, hmm what to do?

A while later, Mr. Cullen appeared, coming out to greet me personally.

"Mr. Masen, let's talk in my office," he said his tone and demeanour matched that of his reputation.

Carlisle Cullen had quite a reputation in the industry. He was known to be a kind and tolerant boss and the fact that he hired me despite my history was proof of that.

Mr. Cullen shut the door behind him before he went to sit down on his chair. I sat down opposite him.

"Well, it seems you really like change?" Mr. Cullen said with a twinkle in his eye, his question was meant to be more of a statement.

I smiled, "Not really sir. But it seems that change is inevitable."

Mr. Cullen laughed heartily and said, "Please. Call me Carlisle."

"So we know about the last job. Why did you leave your previous jobs?" Carlisle asked getting serious, flipping open a folder that was in front of him.

My face must have shown the shock. "Well, this HR report says that you were accused of sexually harassing a girl in your previous workplace. The only reason you were hired was because the charges against you could not proven. What do you have to say in response to that?"

"And they won't be,' I said, surprised at how my voice was so calm, "I didn't do anything. I just refused her advances. And well she didn't handle that rejection very well. It was her word against mine, what can one do when it comes to that; I really can't do more than what I already have"

"Your innocence has already been proven," Carlisle said.

"Yes…in court. But not amongst my peers and colleagues," my tone went from calm to bitter at the flood of memories coming back to me.

"Trust me, Edward. No one here knows of your history. And I trust you. You don't seem the type. The psyche evail would have revealed it otherwise. Beside I like to think that I am good at reading people. So…why did you leave your previous jobs before that?"

"I guess I hadn't really found my niche," I replied, "I've majored in investments and kept working in clerical positions. There was no challenge and there was even less job satisfaction"

"You do realise the pay here is less, compared to what you were making before" Carlisle asked softly.

"Yes…and I am fine financially, the money is not an issue" I smiled.

"Oh…good. Well then, welcome to Cullen enterprises. I'm sure the HR department must've given you a very thorough brief about our company. But let me just tell you what your role will be. You're basically in charge of all the investment decisions made by the company, including forwards, forex and all that is involved there in. Also, you'll be helping in coordinating the different branches and the financial reporting. Jacob and Victoria will be reporting to you. Jacob's an intern while Victoria is an executive. I'm sure you know the hierarchy."

I shook my head in disagreement "No, actually I am not familiar with your system here"

"Oh, all right then. Starting out we've got inters, the executives, the deputy managers, the managers, senior managers and department directors. Then of course, I'm the CEO and my wife, Esme is the CFO"

I nodded.

"Anyway. You'll be reporting to James. He's going to be promoted to manager next month. I'm sure you've already met everyone else in the department."

I nodded again, "Thank you for hiring me Carlisle. I won't let you down" I said sincerely. I had a feeling I was going to like this place. After all there was something here that I already liked and she had mahogany hair and eyes to match.

I spent the rest of the day going through the company literature and their previous financial statements and investment patterns.

At 6 in the evening, everyone started leaving. I switched off my computer and went to the door. Unfortunately I didn't have an access card issued to me yet. Fortunately Bella was going out at the same time and was kind enough to let me out, swiping for me.

"You really should ask Jessica to get you one," Bella said.

"Yeah, I guess I will. Are you going home now," I asked her. I was going to offer her a lift. For some reason, I just wanted to get to know her better.

"Oh..no ," she said looking at her watch, "I have some work left. I'll leave in about half an hour maybe." She gave me yet another dazzling smile and walked over to reception

"Jessica, can you please arrange for an identity card for Mr. Masen, he will need it tomorrow" she asked the receptionist, "I'm sure you've got the details from the HR department already."

"Oh, yeah. Mr. Masen's identity card is ready" she handed Bella a card. Before she handed it over to me, I noticed that she glanced at the picture.

"Wow, you look good in this picture," she said raising an eyebrow, "Normally, pictures taken for identity cards and such…well they always come out looking like mug shots," Well, I can take that, she thinks I look good, you have to start somewhere Masen, I thought to myself as I took the card from her petite, delicate hand.

"This card doubles as an access card. Go on…swipe it at that door," she said. I swiped at the electronic lock pad installed next to the door, making sure that it worked properly.

"Thanks," I said smiling.

"It's no problem," she smiled back and walked to the washroom. _Good lord I have never wanted to be a fly on the wall more than this moment, but hey there is a first time for everything, get a grip Masen she is going to use the washroom, its not as if she walked into a dressing room full of La Pearla lingerie_. I needed to get a grip.

* * *

**Ok guys, how did you like it? Review and let me know! Constructive critisism is welcome, only if it was is given politely. If you didn't like the first chapter, you can choose not to read the next ones...it's as simple as that :)**


	2. And the year passes by

**Thank you all those people who favorited this story or put it on their story alerts. Thanks to Arabellatrixcutie, acw 1 and twilight-saga-lover95 for reviewing.**

**Thank you animeloverxoxo who first planted the idea of Edward's POV into my head and all those people who voted in the affirmitive on the poll I put up for the same.**

**Thank you Crazykate28, who pushed me to write this story, despite my apprehension over writing from the POV of a guy [I cannot fathom how a guy's mind works], and also Beta'ed the chapters and made some fantastic additions**

**Hope you like this :)**

* * *

I had taken to try and be as close to Bella as I possibly could. Unfortunately, we never were assigned together, so I could never work with her. But from what I found out from Jacob, she was dating some guy called Paul. He was some motorbike racer or something.

More than a year had passed since I first joined Cullen Enterprises and I couldn't have asked for more. I was already promoted to a manager and now James and I were like equals. James didn't really let that come in the way of our friendship though. And I really respected him for that.

I'd figured that Bella didn't really like James too much because he insisted on calling her Isabella. She had stopped correcting him now, wary of his attitude. Taking the investment decisions for Cullen enterprises had been fun, and I had earned Cullen Enterprises a lot of money, thus getting into everyone's good graces. I barely socialised with people at work, but I had gained myself the reputation of the greatest investing mind around the company.

James had gotten engaged to Victoria having thrown a party to celebrate the engagement. The party was at Joe's Shanghai Restaurant and everyone from the finance department was invited. I managed to sit opposite Bella. She was wearing a short tan dress and her long hair cascaded like waves down to her shoulders. There was a minimal hint of eye makeup and she wore clear lip gloss. Her only jewellery was a pair of golden hoop ear rings and she wore golden gladiator sandals. She'd never looked so radiant before and I couldn't keep my eyes off her. _Seriously, now you know what kind of shoes she wears, wow, enough said I think on that subject Masen!_ I just groaned at myself, leaving my thoughts and looked back upon Bella.

She was talking to Victoria about her family and how she thought family was important and how one should always stay firmly grounded to one's roots. I instantly thought of my own family back in Charleston and how I had abandoned them because I couldn't take the repressive atmosphere.

More than once, Rosalie caught me staring at Bella and I had to immediately pretend that I was eating my noodles. The evening passed by quickly and soon, it was time to leave. Thank God the next day was a Saturday. I knew that I was going to have the worst hangover in my life. I'd had too much to drink…c'mon…I was happy for James. _Sure keep telling yourself that, if it makes you feel better, pansy._

I spent the weekend nursing my hangover and reading. My roommate, Eric, wanted to go out and party but I much rather preferred to read, thank you very much. Deciding to get a haircut on Sunday, I found my thoughts drifting towards Bella yet again, hopefully she would notice my cleaned up hair.

Monday morning, I reached work late because of the traffic, well it was late by my standards – I had arrived at 9. Normally, I arrived at 8:30. People would call this workaholic behaviour; I simply call it "getting an early start".

Bella was waiting for the elevator with the other interns. I hoped she'd notice my hair. _Oh that is just classic, next you're going to be wondering if she notices what you are wearing, pansy, definitely becoming a pansy_. But she didn't even notice me…she was that engrossed in her discussion with Rosalie. I think it was about some book they had read. I smiled fondly…the fact that Bella liked reading made her all the more desirable. I wonder what she likes to read, I thought to myself while trying not to listen to their conversation. But I just couldn't help it; anything that had to do with Bella instantly had my undivided attention.

That evening, at around 4:30, I was smoking outside on the staircase. Cullen Enterprises had a very strict policy about smoking within the premises. You just couldn't smoke anywhere anymore. So I went outside to light up, I would go one flight above, normally, so people didn't see me. I just really didn't want to have to talk to anyone and well to be honest it is annoying when you get the looks of 'oh he's a smoker'.

Suddenly, I heard Bella's voice and I peered down. She was talking on her mobile and laughing, "Yeah honey. I'll be there. Don't worry."

She paused for a moment as her spare hand slew to her forehead and she massaged it gently.

"Nothing…it's just the smell of nicotine. You know how it gives me a headache. Why do people smoke I will never understand," she said. She laughed some more and then told the caller on the other end that she had to go get back to work. Well that was an interesting piece of information. I threw my cigarette, vowing to never touch one again.

A few days had passed since that incident, when Bella came to the office in a terrible state. Her eyes were bloodshot and she looked tired and her normally bright brown eyes were heavy and sad. There were tearstains on her cheeks. Apart from me, Rosalie was the only one who noticed and she all but dragged her outside.

Curious as to what had happened, I went outside and noticed that Rosalie had taken Bella out to the staircase. Looking through the glass door, I noticed that I couldn't see them. So I figured that they would be on the 10th floor. I quietly slipped outside and discreetly eavesdropped on what Bella had to say. _Good lord Masen, nosey much? Maybe we should change your name to 'Noseyward Masen instead' you know there is a little thing called privacy!_ Pushing my thoughts aside, I leaned in a little closer to so I could hear what they were saying a bit better.

"He didn't even say it to my face. He just messaged me saying it was over," she was crying. I knew instantly that she was talking about Paul. The fact that Paul had broken up with her gave me some sort of marginal satisfaction.

I popped a cigarette in my mouth as they walked back to the office. I had carried a box of cigarettes every day, despite having quit. It was more of a symbol really – reminding me how perseverance could overcome anything. But more than that, I kept it as an in case of emergency, knowing that I would need a smoke.

It seems my efforts weren't necessary. Rosalie and Bella went back inside without even noticing my presence. I sighed and put the pack back into my pocket. As much satisfaction it brought me to know that Bella was no longer with Paul, I was still plagued with remorse. I never wanted to see her upset or hurt, it just wasn't right. _Is that so, so now what? You going to be her personal superhero or something?_ I just shook my head at my stupid inner monologue and headed back into the office.

* * *

**So there it is...please review and let me know whether you liked it or not!**

**Also, I may not be able to update anymore before Christmas...it seems difficult, so let me just take this opportunity to wish you all a very Happy Christmas! Enjoy the magic and all the other wonderfully beautiful things that are associated with this season!**

**Also, do check out "The Office", which is kind of a parrallel, from Bella's point of view.**


	3. Stalker Much

**Hey guys, Thank you for the superb reviews! And thanks to crazykate28 who patiently edited this chapter, where I had made so many mistakes, it wasn't even funny!**

**I'm really sorry for all the delay, but I had like sooooo much work!**

**This chapter is kind of parallel to the 2nd chapter od my other story "The Office"**

* * *

Pretty soon, I was promoted to senior manager. It was the same day Bella was promoted to Assistant Manager. It was one of the happiest days of my life. I partied all weekend with friends, celebrating the fact that I would now be closer to Bella (well at least work wise). The day it was announced at work, I had eyes only for Bella; she was so beautiful and gracious when accepting her new position. She just smiled and joined everyone in the applause. Later, she did personally come to congratulate me; which just made being promoted that much better. It gave me a chance to talk to her, something that up until this point rarely happened. We spoke for a while, as two colleagues, which in turn only caused the need for her to grow, I just wanted to know everything about her, both professionally and personally. Rosalie, Alice and Jacob were still executives, but if rumours were to be believed, they would be promoted in another 6 months. Personally, I didn't think Alice Cullen was worthy of the promotion, but I suppose being the boss's daughter has its perks.

I had begun to do all I could to get more information on Bella. On countless occasions, I sneakily followed around when she went outside to take her personal calls. I had come to know that she just adores Italian food, she also loved pens, and that she loved to read. Apparently, she had a huge collection of pens, and she wouldn't let anyone get near it. It was an odd fascination, but at the same time it was completely and utterly Bella.

After learning about her little obsession, I instantly wanted to give her pen, but I was apprehensive because I wasn't receiving the greatest vibes from Rosalie and Alice, and I figured that Bella was one to find her friends opinions important; especially after what I had witnessed from Bella's breakup with that Paul guy. I don't know what would ever possess a guy to treat Bella that way, she was someone to be cherished and respected. Then it hit me it was brilliant! Send her and anonymous gift! I heard that girls' adored anonymous presents; it would be such a romantic gesture, beside the fact of making Bella feel special, I would as well.

So that weekend, I went to a high-end store that sold luxury pens. I saw the Waterman Charleston and instantly I knew that was the 'one', it reminded me of my childhood. Now it was just a matter of getting it to Bella. So, I just had it couriered anonymously to work. I couldn't wait to see the look on her face when she received my gift; I just knew that she was going to love it.

Then as if fate had stepped in, I had finally been put on an assignment with Bella – well, kind of. Bella was in charge of financial disclosures this time and that meant she had to interact with everyone in the finance department. Being that was where I was working; I was planning to use that opportunity to my fullest advantage.

James was planning to make a small change in the disclosure of cash flow and so I called Bella up at her extension; a perfect opportunity for me to talk to her. Bella had to most heavenly voice; it was soft and had such a melodic quality, I could listen to her speak for hours. However, when I was on the phone with her, she seemed distracted, but agreed to meet with James and me to discuss the changes. I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face.

She made me wait for a good half hour by the time we were set to meet; I wonder if she had forgotten. I was feeling quite tired, so I stepped out and headed towards the bathroom to splash some water on my face.

I went out, not seeing where I was going and bumped straight into Bella. I saw that she was holding my parcel in a hand. It sent a strange jolt spiking through my chest. I felt my heart start to pound, and suddenly I grew anxious at what she was thinking.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Bella was saying. She looked up and stopped dead.

"It's ok Bell," I said. _Bell? Really? What was I thinking?_ _Get a grip Masen_. But she looked really annoyed and I figured that she didn't like cheesy pet names. Of course, who would?

"Or would you rather I call you Bellsy Wellsy instead," I said. _Oh nice recovery, NOT! Flirting like a 10 year old, way to go their Masen! What's next you going to pull her hair and tell she has cooties?_

"Oh don't make me start coining nick names for you Edward," she said haughtily and stalked back to the finance department. _See, told you so!_ Okay it is time for the inner monologue to shut the hell up!

When I returned, I saw Alice laughing like crazy and Bella looking supremely embarrassed. I gave them some time and after a while, the giggling had subsided. So, I walked over to Bella's cubicle and put my hand on her shoulder; I just couldn't seem to stop myself from touching her. I leaned over to her ever so slightly, her smell was so intoxicating, and it caused me to lean in further. I just wanted to be close to her.

"Are you ready to meet with James?" Bella nodded and moved away from my hand, heading towards James officethe conference room.

I knew James would take more time than necessary to explain the changes. One: he was a perfectionist who would take a lot of time to explain, just so work itself isn't delayed, and two he knew I liked Bella and wanted to spend more time with her just despite me.

And yet again, I was proven right. Bella seemed annoyed during the entire meeting. When we went back out, I noticed that she was writing down some notes with the pen I had given her. So, naturally I asked her about it; she gave a very non-committal response and sat back at her seat. I chuckled to myself, thinking that maybe she was a bit taken back by her 'secret admirer' and was trying to play it cool and casual by not making a big deal about the whole. But, the look in her eyes gave it away; she really did like the pen. And that kept a smile on my face for the rest of the day.

* * *

**Please review and check out my other fanfics :)**


	4. An invitation

**Hey guys - sorry for the delay...really was busy! Thanks to all my reviewers...and to crazykate28, my beta, who has been helping me out a lot! Hope you enjoy this chapter - it's sort of parallel to chapter 3 and 4 of my story "The Office"**

* * *

Work had started in all earnest and everyone was staying back late to finish. Cullen enterprises had a meeting with the stakeholders in about a week and the financial statements were to be prepared and audited by then. There was a sense of urgency in the finance department and the tension was tangible. Everyone was short tempered and snappy…everyone except Bella. She was one of the most overworked members of the entire team, and yet she managed to stay calm. She had to compile the entire financial statements, modify them whenever a new change was made in any account and also handle the auditors. But she still did not lose her temper.

That showed me a lot about her personality. I would say that if she were to lose her temper that I would not want to be the person on the receiving end, but she never did.

And soon enough, it was Friday. The meeting was on Monday and everyone had finished their work. Only Bella had a bit of work to finish up and she was staying back. Alice and Rosalie had already tried to get her to leave, but she said that she needed another half hour or so. I stayed behind, so I could offer her a lift. I was sitting opposite her, with a small partition in between us, so she couldn't see that my laptop was switched off.

At 7:30, I heard her sigh, and get up, picking up her bag. She didn't seem to notice me; she just turned around and left the room. I followed her after a few seconds. The entire office was deserted and she probably heard my footsteps because she turned around and smiled at me.

I called the elevator as she was saying, "I didn't notice you inside."

"Oh, you are not the only one who James sent a file to, you know," I smiled at her, attempting to flirt.

The elevator opened up just then and we got in. "So, what are your plans for the weekend," I asked her, hoping I didn't sound too curious.

Evidently I didn't because Bella shrugged and said, "Nothing really…I'll probably just stay at home and read a book or something. Although, I'm going to 2i's tonight with Rose, Alice and their boyfriends."

"Oh," I said, wishing she'd continue.

"Um…would you like to join us," she asked me hesitantly.

This was just the opportunity I needed. But I decided to play it cool and just said, " Oh uh sure…Thanks."

"Ok then. Meet us at 2i's at 10.30 tonight," she smiled again, as we got out of the elevator.

"Where do you live Bella? I may be able to drop you, I've got my car," I said to her.

She just laughed in that melodious voice of hers, "It's ok Edward. I'd rather walk." And with that, she was out of the front gate of the building. I didn't want to push her into accepting my offer.

I drove to my house, the one that I shared with Eric and had a quick shower. I shaved too, not having done that in the last couple of days because of the workload.

I carefully picked out my ensemble. A white v-neck, blue jeans and a black blazer would do the trick. I didn't bother styling my hair. No matter what I did, it was useless.

I picked up a cold sandwich from the refrigerator and popped it into the microwave. Eric wasn't back from work yet. He was a lab assistant, and he spent many nights at work, observing different species of micro organisms. This was kind of convenient for me. I ended up having the whole place to myself.

I sat on the couch, put on the telly and chewed on my sandwich, thinking how perfect Bella looked. Her waves of mahogany that cascaded down her slender back and her lips were the most beautiful things I'd ever seen. Her top lip that was slightly smaller than her plump little bottom one, which she had the habit of biting on. Her large, wide, innocent brown eyes made my stomach do a back flip, every time I saw them. She was gorgeous and in a way in which she didn't flaunt herself, but in that way where her beauty was a subtle allure that could change and capture the energy and attention of a room without her even knowing it. She was completely oblivious to it. It drove me wild.

I finished my sandwich and checked my watch. It was 10:30. I'd be late. So I rushed outside and started my car. I reached 2i's in 5 minutes to 11 and I didn't know what to do. Should I go inside, or should I wait here. But just then, I saw Bella walking towards me. I noticed she didn't smile when she caught my eye. On the contrary, she seemed a little uncomfortable.

She introduced me to the other two men. Jasper Hale, Alice's boyfriend. He had curly blonde hair and a brooding look on his face. He was Rosalie's brother. And Emmett Cullen, Mr. Cullen's oldest son. He was big and good looking and was dating Rosalie. He was a rebel of sorts, not joining his father's business but starting his own chain of resteraunts. We shook hands and Emmett and I instantly struck a connection.

We entered the club and ordered our drinks. I was determined not to get drunk tonight, so I just stuck to a pint of beer. The music was really loud, but we managed to find a relatively quieter spot and began to talk.

"So Edward, tell us about you," Jasper Hale leaned over to talk to me. I thought about what to say and decided to give them a very brief history, skipping out the details of the multiple jobs and the harassment accusations.

"Whoa dude…masters from Harvard and still an Assistant Manager at Cullen Enterprise," Emmett asked, seeming somewhat impressed.

I found his assumption a little funny. "I'm not an assistant manager, I'm a senior manager," I corrected him mildly. He just nodded at my correction.

He seemed a bit embarrassed, muttering about assuming because I hung around with Bella. I laughed, amused at the big guy's embarrassment, but just shrugged it off; it really wasn't that big of a deal. He asked Rosalie to dance and Alice and Jasper followed soon after.

I looked at Bella. She looked so radiant in her black dress, it wasn't overly tight, or short. But the back was open and it hung around her neck. Leaving her hair to be wavy and beautiful to fall down her back. What I wouldn't give to put my hands on those tendrils and that soft ivory skin that seemed to shimmer in the lights of the club. She had on a minimal hint of makeup, not that she really needed any, but it was subtle accenting her brown eyes and the shiny gloss making her limps look even poutier. She was sipping from her glass of vodka, a scene I found to be exquisite. _God, I never wanted to be a glass of vodka more in my life_. She reminded me of a vodka advert I had once seen. She was so sexy and didn't even know it. I involuntarily licked my lips and said, "Miss Swan, would you care for a dance?"

To my astonishment, she laughed, "Dancing…me…not really a good idea Mr. Masen."

I didn't let my face mirror the disappointment I felt. I recovered pretty soon and said, "Well then, that just leaves us one thing to do." I smiled, looking at her eyes grow a little wide in shock. Oh this was going to be fun, I thought to myself. Time to play Masen. _Yeah and don't mess this up!_

**So...what do you think? Reviews would be awesome...I don't seem to get too many on this...not as many as I get in my other story - The Office!**


	5. The Club

**Hey guys...thanks you for the reviews...they make me greedy for more...just hinting!**

**Thanks to crazykate28, mt Beta!**

**This is kind of corresponding to the fifth chapter of of The Office, which is Bella's POV to this story...I hope you enoy this :)**

* * *

From the way her eyes widened, I knew I had taken her by surprise. I mean, seriously, if you tell a girl "that just leaves us one thing to do," in a bar, it is kind of shock inducing.

I laughed, "You know so much about me but I barely know anything about you."

She laughed uncomfortably, "What do you want to know? I'm not from any other state. I've always been a New Yorker. Never had any adventure like you did…my life has been pretty average to tell you the truth."

"Well, for starters, I'd like to know what went wrong between you and Paul," I said. I know that was straightforward and abrupt. But I really wanted to know. Why would anyone leave someone as lovely as Bella?

But her smile vanished and a frown came over her face. She raised her eyebrows in a questioning look. "I was on the staircase smoking when you were sobbing and telling Rosalie about how Paul broke up with you on the phone," I justified. This was kind of true. I was outside and I had a cigarette in my hand…that's got to count for something, right?

"You smoke," she asked me, still in a sort of a daze.

"I used to. I gave up now. I know how you detest the smell of nicotine," I said.

"You gave up smoking because I detest the smell of nicotine," she asked me, slowly, as if trying to process the information.

She had no idea how right she was. But I couldn't let her know that.

"Oh no. I figured it wasn't good for me," I laughed instead.

"Ah," she said, nodding her head. I had draped my arm around her chair and she didn't seem to notice. "So…you and Paul?" I urged her.

"That happened a long time ago, why you are asking me now" she said, shifting slightly away from me.

"Well…because before today, you barely ever spoke to me and I really wanted to know why anyone would ever let go of an amazing girl such as yourself."

She was beginning to eye the dance floor apprehensively. Suddenly, Emmett and Rosalie came to the table and Emmett asked Bella for a dance.

Rosalie sat down next to me and ordered another drink. I was watching Bella dancing awkwardly with Emmett, but still having fun. I smiled to myself.

"Stop trying to get her to like you," I heard Rosalie say. I turned around and she was glaring at me.

"What do you mean," I asked, playing it cool.

"You know exactly what I mean. You are trying to get close to her. Don't do that. She's naïve and gullible. You are not good for her. I see the way you look at her. She's not ready. And even if she was, you were the last person she'd want to be with," Rosalie whispered angrily.

I was getting angrier by the minute. "And what makes you say I'm not good for her," I said surprised of how calm I sounded.

"Well, let's see. You have been charged with sexually harassing a woman in your previous workplace; you bought that pen for Bella, and told the sales lady that it was for your 'Girlfriend'. Yeah I was there," she added when she saw the shock on my face.

"How do you know about the sexual harassment charge," I asked her.

"Alice told me. And she knows because she saw your file on her father's desk," Rosalie said haughtily.

"Wow. Nosey much," I said, rolling my eyes and looking back towards the dance floor, watching Bella who was now with Jasper.

"You're one to talk," Rosalie said from behind me, "I've seen you leave the room and follow Bella whenever she goes out to take a personal call. You are not good for her," she said as if that ended the argument.

"What? And you think Paul is?" I said, irritated now.

"How do you know about Paul," she hissed. When I didn't answer, she concluded, "You eavesdropped on us, didn't you? You filthy low lying vermin."

She could've continued if Emmett hadn't come at that very moment asking Rosalie to dance. Alice had come with him and was now sitting opposite me.

"Care for a dance, Alice," I asked. I was sure I could extract more information about Bella from someone as dim witted as Alice.

She agreed to dance and I led her to the dance floor.

"So you and Jasper, huh?" I said, teasing a bit. She grinned, "Yeah we're engaged to be married."

"It's weird you know. You with Rosalie's brother, Rosalie with your brother, and Bella with Paul. He related to anyone?" I said sounding nonchalant.

"How do you know about Paul," Alice asked me, her eyes wide.

"Oh. Just something Jacob was talking about," I shrugged.

"When," Alice asked me.

"I don't know. A while back actually," I said, sounding casual.

"Well, Bella and Paul aren't together any longer," she said.

"Why? What happened," I asked innocently.

"Honestly Edward. It isn't my story to tell," she said and walked back to our table. I followed her and didn't try to extract information out of her any more. She wasn't as dim-witted as I made her out to be.

The party ended at 3:30. I managed to convince Emmett and Jasper to let me drive the girls' home, since I was the only one who wasn't drunk and Emmett and Jasper lived in the other side of town. So there I was, in my silver Volvo, with Bella in my passenger seat, giving me directions to her house. Alice and Rosalie were in the back seat, almost passed out.

We reached the apartment in half an hour, mainly because I was driving so slow to prolong the time I had with Bella.

I escorted them to their front door. Alice and Rosalie rushed inside and Bella was about to follow when I grabbed her arm and pulled her towards me. I wanted to kiss her, so bad.

"What," she asked me irritably.

"Nothing," I said, still holding on to her. The truth is I didn't want our first kiss to happen when she was so drunk. I wanted her sober, to know what was happening, to respond out of her own will.

"So can I go now? I'm kinda tired," she snapped and pulled her arm free. She went inside and slammed the door on my face.

I grinned. "My God, this girl is a firebrand," I said as I walked towards my car.

* * *

**So? What d'ya think? Worth reviewing? I sure as hell think so! Please review!**


	6. The lunch date

**Hey guys,**

**Remember me? I'm really sorry for all this delay, but I had been really busy. My other story, "The Office" which seems more famous is not updated yet. But I promise that I will complete both these stories. In about 2 weeks, when my schedule clears up. Till then, I hope you enjoy this.**

**Thanks to EdwardsBedbreaker1 and Isabella is Online for the reviews and thanks to all this people who favorited or alert-ed this story or made me their favorite author or put me on author alerts.**

**Thanks to Crazykate28, my beta who, as usual, did a marvelous job of editing. Love you girl!**

**This is sort of parallel to chapter 6 and 7 of my other fic, "The Office"**

* * *

Having dropped Bella and the girls home, I finally knew where she lived. I drove back home contemplating my next plan of action. I knew for a fact that Bella would be home alone all weekend. I overheard Emmett telling Rosalie about how his parents had invited her to brunch at their mansion and they may be staying there the entire weekend, with Alice and Jasper.

So I decided to just drop by her house and take her out to lunch. I briefly considered brining flowers for her but then, I hadn't figured out her favourite flower yet. I also didn't want to mess anything up.

Saturday morning, I got up at 9 am, feeling fresh and well rested. Not drinking really has its perks! I dressed in a casual light blue, stripped shirt with my sleeves rolled up and black jeans.

By noon, I found myself standing outside Bella's apartment. I knocked on the door and waited. The door suddenly flung open and I was treated to a sight that made me almost drool. Bella stood in front of me, wearing shorts that fit perfectly to her bottom and gave me an unrestricted view of her beautiful, long legs. My head snapped up from the sight of the creamy, smooth skin in front of me when I heard her speak. _Smooth!_

"Edward, what are you doing here?" She squeaked out.

I smiled, "Rosalie let it slip last night that you would be all alone today. So I decided to see if you wanted any company. How does a nice lunch at a nice Italian restaurant sound?" Wow. That was one 'nice' too many. _Calm down Masen. Don't be so nervous, or you will end up embarrassing yourself._

"Urm…I'd rather read Edward," she said stiffly.

"Oh come on Bella. Why do you have to be so antisocial?" I asked.

She quirked, an eyebrow and I chuckled slightly at her annoyance.

"I won't take no for an answer Bella. You have to come with me and I promise you, this will be the best Saturday of your life!" _Overkill mate._

"I really don't think…" She started to say, but I cut her off. "Come on Bella. It'll be fun."

"I doubt that," she muttered. Ouch, that hurt.

"What's with the cold shoulder treatment Bella?" I whispered feeling a little subdued.

"Nothing. I just don't want to go out with you," she stated.

"Why ever not? I'm a nice guy. Do you wish to sit in such a big house all alone?" I asked her, feeling slightly pissed off and offended.

"No, but," she started and I cut her off again, "No buts. You've gotta stop being such a loner. Now go and change and we'll go for lunch."

She turned around and stalked to her room without arguing anymore. I entered the living room and saw a book lying on a beanbag. I picked it up and sat down. It was "Rhett Butler's People." I flipped through it and found a bookmark. It was a simple rectangular piece of card paper, with a picture of purple orchids on it. I turned it around to find, "My lovely bookworm. I finally found a way to make your favourite flowers last forever. Love, Mom," written on it.

Bull's eye! I finally found out her favourite flowers!

I smiled to myself and thought about what the day had in store for me, I was taking Bella to a cute Italian restaurant I had found, not too far from here. I had found out Bella loved Italian food when I overheard a conversation of hers with Paul. She was saying, "Why do we always have to go for Chinese. Why not _my_ favourite cuisine? I want to go for Italian…yummy pasta and even yummier Tiramisu."

I snapped out of my daydream when Bella's bedroom door opened. She was dressed in simple jeans and a pink full-sleeved top.

"Interesting book." I said gesturing towards her book as I got up. "Let's go."

She followed me to my car like a five year old would follow his father after being refused candy, despite the tantrums. Defeated, with shoulders slumped and a pout on the face. Only on Bella the pout looked endearing.

I tried to initiate a conversation several times, but she just wasn't interested. Eventually she switched on my music player and leaned back on the seat with her eyes closed.

We reached the restaurant a little later than I had anticipated. I was driving slowly because I wanted to relish every moment I could, watching Bella like this. She seemed to let the music envelope her. Her face was so serene.

The waitress showed us to the centre table in the restaurant, but I asked her for something more private. Bella's annoyance was evident.

We placed our orders individually. A coke and mushroom ravioli for each of us. After the waitress left, I decided that we had to talk.

"So, you like Rhett Butler?" I asked her.

"Rhett Butler is the most amazing character ever created." She said with more enthusiasm than I'd seen all day. I edged my hands forward to hold hers, but she pulled back. Instinctively, I reached for the rose on our table instead.

"He's older than Scarlett." I said, eyes on the rose.

"Yeah…maybe that's what I like about him. Besides, he's smart, self made, and handsome. I like everything about him," she replied, quite breathlessly.

The similarities between Rhett Butler and me were not lost on me. I'm older to Bella, I ran away from my family fortune, I'm self made, and I am also considered good looking. I smiled slightly to myself at this thought.

The rest of the meal passed by in silence.

"Dessert?" I asked as she was done with her ravioli. I was just trying to extend the amount of time I had with her.

"No thank you." She smiled, for the first time that day.

"Well, I hope you don't mind me having it," I smirked.

She just shrugged.

I waved to the waitress and she came our way.

"Two tiramisus please," I said. She looked up astonished. Hey, I couldn't eat on my own with her just watching.

"I really don't…" She began but I cut her off for the third time that day.

"I know how much you like it." I shrugged.

"Can we go now?" She asked, as soon as she finished her dessert.

I paid the bill and Bella insisted on paying her share.

"Where too?" I asked as we climbed into the car.

"Could you drop me to my house please?" She said, "I really want to get back to that book of mine."

I didn't have a choice now. I had to drop her to her house.

"Whatever you say." I smiled and started the car. She put on the music player again and soon, we were outside her building. This wasn't going exactly as I planned.

As she was fumbling with the lock of her door, a voice in my head said, "It's now or never mate."

So, I slipped my hand around her arm and kissed her. Unfortunately it didn't last long. I barely touched her lips to mine, before she pushed me away. _Not good mate!_

"Edward, please don't do this. I don't like you that way," she stated, with the look of shock still strained on her face.

Before I could say anything, or even process what had happened, the front door of her house was slammed shut, right at my face. _Damnit!_

I didn't move for a while, stunned by my own actions, and more so by the way she reacted to it. It hurt, no doubt, to know she didn't like me. But for some reason, I just couldn't shake the feelings that she ignited in me. I stood there for a moment longer, and without my knowing my fingers came up to my lips. They were tingling. Even though my lips barely touched hers, it was as if an arch of electricity had snapped between us. My mind was made up; I was going to change her mind. _She had to have felt that too, right?_ Now I just needed to figure out how.

* * *

**All right...that's all folks, for now at least...please review...it really helps! And stay tuned for more...because this ain't over yet :)**


	7. Abd thus things progress

**Hey guys! I finally got around to writing this. Thanks to the reviews...and thank you Crazykate28, my beta, who knows just what to write, whenever I feel at a loss of words...and she can make the most simple sentences sound poetic! Love you! **

**This chapter corresponds to chapter 8,9 and 10 of the story "The Office", Bella's POV.**

* * *

I stayed holed up in my house most of Sunday morning. But then my roommate Eric came out of his bedroom with two girls and suddenly I felt the need to get out of the apartment.

I took the keys to my Volvo and just drove; I had no particular destination in mind. Soon, I realised I was driving to my favourite café, Café Karma. It was the kind of open-air café with red and white checked tablecloths covering the tables, all covered by umbrellas.

I parked my car nearby and walked towards the tables. I noticed one table occupied by a girl with brown hair, dressed in a white tank top and jeans. She was reading a book. I got closer, only to see that the girl was Bella. I stood next to her table, too stunned to say anything at first.

She was the one to speak first, as usual. I don't know what it is about her that renders me speechless. She looked up from her book and noticed me standing there staring at her.

"Edward! What are you doing here?" She asked looking rattled by my presence.

I managed to gather my wits to reply. "Oh…I was just passing by when I noticed you sitting here. So I decided to come over, to…urm…apologise for my behaviour yesterday." I gave her my best "innocent boy" look. I bowed my head, casting my eyes to the sidewalk and clasped my hands nervously behind my back. "What do you say we start over again," I looked up slightly, quirking my eyebrows at her in question. I straightened up and offered her my hand. "Hi, my name is Edward Masen."

She smiled, hesitating briefly before she shook my hand. "Pleasure to meet you Edward. My name is Isabella Swan, but you can call me Bella."

"Bells?" I asked trying my luck but she cut me off. "Don't even think about it!" She squeaked out, she scrunched up her nose, shook her head slightly, while her laughter rang out, surrounding me in a melodious fog. Oh, that laughter!

I sat down on in the chair opposite her and ordered an iced tea.

We sat there in the café for almost 3 hours, talking about our favourite books, music, the office and even politics. I was surprised at how smooth the conversation seemed to flow between us; normally she seems resistant and short with me. I loved how carefree she was being.

She looked at her watch and sighed. Looking her in the eyes, I quirked my eyebrow at her in question.

"Is there a problem?" I asked. Remembering something my grandmother had once told me. "If the person you are talking to looks at their watch, he is getting bored."

"Oh…I needed to go shopping. But I don't think I'll be able to do it now. I always take too much time, I can never seem to decide, and usually Alice and Rose are there to help me out."

"If you don't mind, I could help. If I may say so myself, my taste in clothing is impeccable!" I said with a hint of laughter. I just wanted to spend more time with her. The thought of her modelling clothes, trying to decide what she wanted was just a bonus.

"Urm…sure." She seemed a bit reluctant, probably from the prospect of having a man with her.

We went to the nearby mall and I picked out a pink and white shirt for her, teamed with a navy blue blazer and trousers. She was hesitant but I insisted she try it on. When she went into the changing room, she handed me her phone and purse.

Just as she locked the door to the changing room, her phone rang. It was from Alice Cullen. I sighed and rejected the call. Damn that pixie. I promptly, put her phone on silent mode after that.

While she was trying on clothes, I called a florist and ordered her an orchid arrangement to be delivered to her house. I remembered that they were her favourite. I also included a note. "I know these are your favourite, dearest Bella. Still am, albeit secretly, your admirer." I hope that she would accept the flowers, even if she didn't know whom they were from.

Luckily the florist didn't question me about the note. I also made sure that when they were delivered that even if Bella asked insisting on knowing who sent them that they would not tell her.

Bella came out of the changing room; she looked stunning in the clothes I chose for her. She ended up buying them. In my mind I yelled out a "Hell Yes!" while pumping my fist in the air. We continued shopping together, where even I ended up buying some things for myself. By 8 that evening, we were standing in the parking lot, with our numerous bags in tow.

"I will see you in office tomorrow." I was feeling a bit nervous at the moment, not entirely sure what to do and my words came out as more of a question.

"Yeah. Tomorrow." She smiled and gave me a friendly hug before placing her packages in her car, climbing in herself and driving off. I stood there for a moment watching her drive away before getting into my own car.

The next day, I decided to go into the office a little late by my own standards. Normally, I would arrive by 8:30, but I knew that Bella and her friends usually came in around 9:00. Leaving later than usual I was hoping to run into Bella, I just really wanted to see her.

My timing worked out. Upon entering the building she was the first person I saw. Bella, waiting for the elevator with everyone else. She was facing her friends, and thus, facing the entrance of the building. The smile on her face faltered just a bit when her eyes met mine. I reached the elevators and wished a good morning to everyone. Smiling slightly when I looked at Bella.

Jacob, who looked tired and sleepy, was wearing a crumpled white shirt tucked haphazardly into his jeans. He hadn't shaved either and it looked like the weekend camping trip was a little too much for him to handle. But he was alert enough to notice I was in later than usual.

"Edward! How come you're so late? Normally you're here at like 8:30?" Jacob asked a little too loudly for my taste. I just shrugged at him.

"Yeah…I decided to come on later. I can't really do anything in that half hour span anyway. So I might as well sleep a little more." I said as we filed into the elevator. Looking out of the corner of my eye at Bella, wondering what her reaction to Jacob's question. I didn't need my late arrival making her uncomfortable. "Perhaps I felt compelled to come later than usual." I whispered to myself while still focusing on Bella.

That afternoon, everyone had gone out for lunch. Everyone but Bella, that is. I leaned over the soft board partition between our cubicles and asked her why she didn't join her friends for lunch.

"Actually there was something I wanted to talk to you about." She said. A light pink blush spread on her cheeks.

"Sure, but I'm super hungry. Care to join me for a sandwich?" I asked her, feeling euphoric.

She hesitated, but agreed and we went to the cafeteria on the 4th floor.

I ordered two cheese sandwiches, knowing she really liked them. She normally had them whenever she had lunch at the office.

"So, what was it you wanted to talk about?" I asked her, initiating the conversation.

She rummaged through her bag and pulled out the Waterman Charleston pen I had sent her.

"I guess this belongs to you?" She said, handing me the pen. Damn, this was not what I pictured in my mind as to how this lunch would go.

"So you found out?" I said, forcing myself to smile.

"Yeah…I did. And I really don't appreciate you giving me gifts like this. The flowers were just an extravagance. And I really don't like this secret admirer thing!" Her tone of voice was short and fierce, as she was trying to hold back her obvious temper.

"So would you rather, I admire you openly?" I asked, trying desperately to stop the anger that was rolling off of her.

"No! You don't need to be admiring me…at all Mr. Masen!" She all but yelled at me and stormed out of the cafeteria. Everyone in the cafeteria was staring at me. I grabbed the uneaten sandwiches and quickly left. Shit, shit, shit!

I was upset and just wanted to tune everything out and listen to my music. However, James felt the need to stop me then.

That evening, instead of going straight home, I followed Bella's car to her house, and parked my car in a strategically selected location from where I could see into Bella's bedroom, thanks to the large windows.

Bella appeared at her window for a while. Looking like she had just gotten out of the bath. Her hair was wet and she was wearing a short robe. She was looking out at the moon. Bella had never looked more angelic than she did is this moment.

She moved away from the window, but the light in her room remained on. The next time she came back to stand at her window she was dressed in a delicate nightgown that fell upon her upper thighs. She stood there for a bit before she turned, the lights went out in her room and I started my car and drove off back to my own house.

The next day, again, I reached the office at nine in the morning, and met Bella at the elevator. Bella stiff when she wished me a good morning.

That day, at work, Carlisle called me into his office. He suspected that there were inconsistencies in the records provided by the other branches and he strongly suspected the possibility of fraud. So he wanted people from the head office to visit the branches and sort out the problem.

"So, what do you think Edward?" He asked me. "How do we go about this?"

"I would suggest that we send two people to each branch. It would be preferable that all the branches are covered at the same time, but seeing we don't have enough staff, we would have to do it one branch at a time." I answered.

"So who do you think we should send?" He asked.

"Well, Isabella for sure. She has been handling the branch reconciliations." I said. "Also I think myself and James. As the assistant managers, I think we should be able to handle this."

"Of course." He agreed. "Sending pairs would be a good idea."

"Also, I think Rome should be first. I've have been inclined to think that Tanya has a hidden agenda." I added.

"So can you handle Rome along with Miss Swan?" Carlisle asked me.

"Of course." I said, smiling. This would be the perfect opportunity to fix my situation with Bella.

Carlisle picked up his phone and called Bella into his office.

Isabella entered and Carlisle motioned to the vacant chair beside me. Her step faltered as she walked over to the chair next to me. I really needed to fix this between Bella and myself.

"Isabella." Carlisle greeted her as she sat. "How many branches do we have?"

She looked surprised and somewhat confused by the question, but answered immediately. "Five, sir. Paris, Rome, Delhi, Singapore and Sydney."

"Yes. And I have a feeling that we are not able to manage them well enough from here. In fact, I think that the people in the branches are being less than reputable in their work…the word fraud comes to mind." He said, painting a picture for her.

"So I've decided to send two people from here to each branch. Now since you've done work on branch reconciliations, you will be one of the representatives sent to investigate. Mr. Masen here will be accompanying you. You two will be going to Rome first and then Paris. The other branches will be assigned to other managers."

She looked stunned, but I could not help the grin that crept onto my face. I was going to Rome with Isabella Swan! Perfect, now I just needed to come up with a plan to fix this situation between us.

* * *

**Do review and let me know how you liked it!**


	8. When in Rome

**Hi guys - I'm sorry for the delay but I just couldn't get myself to write. But this is an extra long chapter just to make up for all the lost time. Thank you for the reviews and Thank you Kate - you make my stories beautiful and poetic :)**

* * *

Bella walked out of Carlisle's office immediately after the briefing. Rosalie and Jacob entered next; Carlisle had planned to give the responsibility of Paris to Rosalie and Jacob.

"Urm…Carlisle?" I intervened. "I think it would be easier if Bella and I look at Paris as well, it's so close to Rome and the class of transactions are similar."

Carlisle agreed not having a problem with it. I strutted out of his office to see whether Bella would mind to the change.

Leaning over the soft board partition between our cubicles I looked down upon Bella. She was frowning at something on her laptop screen. I paused a moment before speaking.

"Bella…do you think we'll be able to manage Paris as well?" I asked.

"I don't think so Edward," she said, glaring at me. "Rome handles the operations of not only the whole of Italy, but also Spain, Greece, Switzerland and all the countries around it. It contributed to over 30% of the revenue. I think it would be best if we could leave Paris to someone else."

"Yeah…but think about it Bella, you would get so much more exposure. The Paris branch handles the operations in the UK too…and that's major." I smiled, knowing that the greed of handling more work would compel this workaholic little girl to say yes.

I could practically see the conflict on her face. Inside my head, mini me was doing his little happy dance, knowing I had won already.

"All right," she deliberated. "But I'm sure Carlisle has already picked someone for Paris." She said sounding triumphant.

I'm sure my smile must have faltered for a second, but I quickly recovered. "No he hasn't…he asked me to do it alone. But I think that your experience would help it go more smoothly." I didn't give her a chance to respond. I simply sat down and continued working.

At 2 in the afternoon, Angela Webber sent me an email asking me for my passport details and stuff so she could book the tickets and handle the accommodations for our trip. Later that day, I got an email from her again with the tickets and accommodation details. 7th June to 28th June – 3 weeks alone, with Bella. This was going to be one hell of a business trip.

I knew, normally that Bella left around 6:30 in the evening. So I timed my work accordingly. I left at the same as her and was in the same elevator. I kept a low profile because Alice and Rosalie were also there.

Suddenly Alice asked, "So what do I make for dinner? It's my turn."

"I don't know," Bella replied chewing on her lower lip. "I won't be joining you guys for dinner. I need to go visit Dad…it's been a long time, you see."

"No problem honey," Alice replied. "How are you planning to go though?"

"Oh…I'll go home first, change and all. Then take the car to Charlie's." She said.

"That's a cool idea." Alice nodded at her response.

So, Bella was going to visit her dad? Well, it wouldn't hurt to see the place where she grew up. The three were going to walk to their apartment. I waited a bit and then drove to her place. Shortly after, I saw Bella get into her car and drive away. I followed her, keeping a safe distance from her car so she wouldn't notice me. _Stalkward Much? Oh shut it, I am just making sure that she is safe. RIIIGHT! Keep telling yourself that._

She stopped at a supermarket first. This was a good thing, because I was getting kind of thirsty. I entered the supermarket and picked up a six-pack of beer. I spotted Bella over in the produce section looking at some fruit. I walked up behind her and bent down slightly, so that my mouth was next to her ear.

"Hello Bella." I whispered and felt her go slightly rigid.

"Hello Edward." She said turning around and taking a step away from me.

"Fancy seeing you here." I smiled.

"Yeah, I was just picking some fruit up." She replied vaguely. She had a bit of a sceptical look on her face.

"But I'm sure you've got a store near your house. Why come here?" I asked, feigning innocence.

"I'm just visiting someone," She said, getting back to the process of choosing the right fruit.

"Ah…your father…you were telling Alice about it." I said. Trying to sound indifferent.

"Uh huh." She replied walking toward the billing counter.

"I stay close by, you know. I just realised that we were out of beer, big game tonight." I stated randomly, trying to keep up the conversation.

She just nodded and proceeded to pay her bill. I paid mine and rushed to the parking lot. My car was parked next to Bella's.

The drive from the market to Bella's dad's house was just five minutes. I parked my car opposite to the house and laid back, in silence. I noticed that from where I had parked my car, I could see Bella's room clearly. She came to stand in front of the window at one point. Staring out, she had a pensive look on her face. I pictured the crease between her brows and imagined my finger gently smoothing it away. _Yeah, if she ever lets you touch her STALKWARD! Whatever._

I don't know when I fell asleep in my car, but when I woke up, it was 7 in the morning. I rushed back to my house to clean up. I needed to get to work.

I reached the office around 9:15 in the morning. I bumped into Bella, who was walking towards the finance department from the direction of the washrooms. She had tied her hair into a plait and it looked different from the regular formal hairdo that she normally wore.

"I like what you've done to your hair, Bella." I said smiling down at her.

She just smiled back and walked towards the finance office. I followed and just before she entered the room I reached out to grab her hand.

"We need to plan out our trip Bella, is there a time will you be free?"

She wriggled free of my light grip on her arm. "I've checked out their relevant reports and stuff. I don't have anything to do at the moment, just give me a few minutes. "

"Ok…see you in the conference room in 5 minutes?" I said and went down to sit on my own cubicle.

Once I switched on my laptop, I walked out to the reception.

"Jessica." I stated giving her my signature smirk. I lowered my voice and leaned over the reception desk slightly, looking directly into her eyes. "I need the conference room for the morning. Do you think that you could arrange that for me?"

Her breath hitched, as she audibly swallowed before stuttering out her reply. "Su-Sure Edward." She let out another breathe. "Let me book it for you." She practically panted out her reply. In my mind I just shook my head at her, easy target. _I still don't get why women fall for that, I mean really? I just don't see it, but whatever. It works._

"Also…" Keeping my low husky tone. I watched Jessica as she closed her eyes for a moment, taking another deep breath. "Would it be terribly inconvenient to arrange for two coffees from Starbucks? Venti house blend with cream and two sugars, and the other black. Please."

Jessica could only nod as I smiled and walked back to my desk. I noticed that Bella was still sitting at her desk, taking a moment to herself. She was busy printing something. I got the confirmation email from Jessica saying that the conference room was ready for me. I stood up and grabbed what I would need and headed into the conference room. A few minutes later, someone came in with the two steaming coffees.

Bella entered with some papers of her own. I saw her eyes drift towards the Starbucks cup in the chair next to mine.

"I didn't have time to have a proper breakfast this morning. I figured you would like one as well. Cream and two sugars right?" I said smiling to her as I gestured for her to take the seat next to me.

She smiled gratefully and accepted the coffee. For the rest of the morning, we discussed our findings on the various financial statements of the two branches. Bella was really smart and made some brilliant observations, important observations, she was damn good at her job. We worked surprisingly well together; when it came to work we just seemed to click. I was proud for her and the work she was doing. She _really_ was damn good at her job.

The entire week passed by in a similar fashion. The two of us working together and drinking our coffee, going over documents from the Rome and Paris offices; I loved working with her. Every time I thought Bella had shown me all she could, she would come up with yet another observation that I had missed. It was a satisfying week indeed. And just like that, it was the fourth of June; the last evening in office, before we left for our trip. I was waiting for the elevator when Bella came out of the office.

"Bella, do you want me to pick you up on Sunday night on my way to the airport?" I asked her, out of courtesy.

"That's ok Edward. I think I'll manage reaching the airport by myself." She smiled.

"It's no bother really, Bella. Your house is on the way from mine on the way to the airport." I stated.

I saw her expression clouding over, when I realised the cardinal mistake I made. She thought I lived near her father's house. That way, her house could not come on the way for me. "I'm staying with this other friend for the weekend. My old roommate." I hastily made up a cover story. _Damn, I need to work on that_. _Real smooth Stalkward_. Even I didn't buy my excuse. She just shrugged and entered the elevator.

I spent the weekend packing for the trip, and partying with Eric and some other friends from college.

Our flight, on Sunday night was as per schedule. I had the window seat, but I gave it to Bella, my southern chivalry was not forgotten.

I did try to start a conversation with Bella. But when I told her about how I had put her phone on silent mode that day we had gone shopping together, she got angry and didn't speak to me at all. Eventually, I gave up and started listening to my IPod.

The flight landed in Rome at 2:30 pm, local time. We walked out of the airport when a woman came up to us. "Hi…I'm Tanya Denali, the head of finance for the Roman Branch of Cullen Enterprises." She said, offering her hand to me. I was momentarily stunned, but I shook her hand nonetheless.

"Pleasure to meet you Miss Denali. I'm Edward Masen and this is my colleague, Isabella Swan." I said. I could feel Tanya checking me out. I had gotten used to women looking at me like this by now, but Tanya just made my skin crawl. Although, I must admit, Tanya's was breathtaking. She was tall, thin, with a body that had curves in all the right places, legs for miles; her style was impeccable and flawless. Her perfectly styled locks of long strawberry blonde hair and her long lashed violet eyes that were framed with perfectly arched eyebrows.

If I wasn't so taken by Bella, I may have fallen for her obvious flirting. But then again, I never did like strawberry blonde hair.

"The car's waiting in the parking lot." She grinned and we followed her to the awaiting car.

The journey was a little awkward. But, I just shook it off, not letting it get to me.

Later, Bella and I went to a restaurant for a light meal.

"So don't you think it's weird that the head of finance herself came to pick us up today? I mean she could've easily sent a driver." Bella said suddenly.

Was she jealous? I was ecstatic at her reaction. "Yeah…I thought about that. And I thought it was fishy at first, but maybe she's just being hospitable." I said, trying to play it cool.

"Wasn't she being a bit too hospitable?" She remarked curtly. Yep…definitely jealous!

"I don't know Bella. Maybe that's how it is here. As they say, when in Rome…" I smirked as Bella rolled her eyes at my comment.

We went back to our rooms after the meal to unpack. Mini-me was doing a little jig inside my head, because I had noticed Bella staring at me while I ate.

I unpacked, washed up and dressed in khaki knee-length shorts and a black T-shirt. I went to Bella's room, which was next to mine and knocked on the door. She smiled as she let me in. She was wearing jeans and a light blue top with flowery patterns on it.

"Bella the Trevi Fountain is just 5 minutes from here. And there are a lot of tourist attractions in the vicinity. Do you wanna go sightseeing?" I asked, more like prattled to her. It was shocking seeing her dressed like this. She was breathtaking. Bella agreed to go, and picked up a pink scarf and draped it around her neck as we left her room.

It was still bright out, considering the fact that it was 6:30 in the evening. And the tourists were out in droves, with their cameras and oversized bags full of their new trinkets. The fountain itself was marvellous. Its perfection was awe-inspiring; the things man can build, it is truly amazing. I looked at Bella, who was marvelling at the beauty of the fountain before us. She was absent- mindedly fiddling with the edge of her scarf. _God she was beautiful. The evening sun casting a lumescent glow around her_, _and she doesn't even know it. She doesn't know what she does to me._ I smiled to myself and took out a coin from my pocket. I nudged her arm slightly, getting her attention; somewhat reluctant to disturb the vision before me.

"Go on…toss it into the fountain. One coin symbolises that you wish to come again. 2 coins for marriage and 3 for a divorce." I told her, showing off the facts I had read somewhere.

I tossed a coin after her, wishing for her to return my feelings. We just sat there on the steps, looking at the fountain for a while. I was wondering whether this exact moment would come again in my life. The only difference I hoped for was that instead of Bella sitting next to me as a colleague, I'd like to have her sitting next to me as a lover.

Suddenly, an old woman came up to us with a bunch of flowers. "Flowers for your love?" She asked me, shoving the flowers in my face. I reeled backwards a bit and smiled.

"Of course." I said and bought a bunch of yellow roses from her.

I casually handed the flowers to Bella. "Yellow roses for friendship, that is what the golden petals symbolize." I said and she accepted the flowers. I turned back to gaze into the fountain. "I didn't want to be rude, besides when in Rome…right?" I said, smiling, still looking straight ahead.

I suggested we visit the Spanish steps next. We climbed up the magnificent steps and went to the church on top - the Trinità dei Monti. I wasn't allowed to go inside because I was wearing shorts. So Bella went in alone. I was a little worried to leave her alone like this, so I waited for her, right at the entrance. I saw another man waiting outside. He looked at me and smiled.

"American?" he asked me and I nodded. He walked over towards me and offered his hand. "I'm Ben." He said. I shook his hand.

"Edward." I said, not too interested in speaking to random strangers. "So where are you from Edward?" He asked me, "The accent suggests Charleston."

I nodded again, "Yes. I am from Charleston."

"Rhode Island." Ben said, "Me and the wife have come to celebrate our 25th wedding anniversary." He said proudly.

"Congratulations." I smiled at him.

He smiled back, "So what are you here for?" He asked me.

"Work. We just landed today." I replied, warming up to this old man.

"Oh…but be sure not to miss out the beauty of this place. I suggest you try the illuminated Rome tour. It leaves at 9 every night, not far from here, and it's very interesting. We did it last night."

"I'll be sure to check it out." I promised. Just then, his wife emerged from the church. We exchanged our farewells and they went off to their hotel.

Bella came out of the church shortly afterward and we walked to a restaurant for a light dinner before we retired to bed. After dinner, we decided to sample the famous Italian cold, creamy concoction of gelato. With our ice-cold deserts in hand, we walked back to our hotel.

"I spoke to a gentleman earlier when you were in the church. He's from Rhode Island. He said that there's an illuminated Rome tour that leaves at 9 and is very good." I informed Bella as we entered the lobby of our hotel.

"It's a good idea. But I'm really tired, maybe another time." She said, trying to suppress a yawn.

"You're tired. Well, we can do the illuminated tour next week, does that sound okay with you?" I asked her as I brushed some of her hair away from her eyes and behind her ear.

"Sure that sounds fine…well I am going to get to bed, goodnight Edward and thank you for the invite." She said and went into her room.

I went into my room, changed into a pair of pyjama bottoms and lay down on my bed. My mind instantly drifting to thoughts of Bella; the sight of her in the evening sun standing in front of the Trevi Fountain with the slight mist of the water glistening around painting speckled rainbow fragments floating in the air, her warm smile when she is thinking of something that makes her happy. And my god her scent; that subtle floral scent that can only be described as purely Bella mixed with the scent of the warm Tara cotta and limestone of the city. Today, I had gotten to see a completely different side to her. A laid back, more relaxed Bella. And I really liked her like this. Something I hope that I get to see more of in the near future.

* * *

**Do let me know what you think. Reviews are the greatest motivator.**


	9. Confessing it all

**Hello...I'm back again with another update (not that this story has too much of a fan following anyway)...I'm just trying to bring it in sync with my other story "The Office" which is Bella's POV to this story. Anyway - thanks for the lone review I got for the previous chapter and also thanks to Crazykate28 who stuck with me throughout the story (she's my brilliant BETA)**

* * *

I could barely sleep that night…I kept tossing and turning and finally, at around 5 in the morning, I decided to get up. Having given up my fight trying to sleep, I decided to call for hot chocolate, nothing like a cup of good old hot chocolate to calm one's nerves. When the room service guy brought up my hot chocolate, I noticed the light in Bella's room was switched on. I could see the glow from the crack between the door and the floor where a small sliver of light filtered out.

I quickly put on my nightshirt, washed my face and brushed my teeth. Deciding to go to Bella's room; my hot chocolate conveniently forgotten; what was she doing up this late?

When she opened the door, I was slightly taken aback. Bella was dressed in a black satin nightdress, with a gown draped over it. It ended just below her knees. It wasn't revealing in the least, but the material clung to her body, outlining every plane, every curve of her body. She was exquisite.

"I couldn't sleep. So I ordered some hot chocolate. I noticed the light on in your room when I opened the door to pick up my order, so I figured you couldn't sleep either. And I honestly could do with some company right now…" I said, trailing off slightly, noticing my voice sounded raspy. I saw that she had her laptop on the table.

"So you've read Carlisle's email?" I asked her. She just nodded. "You don't say much, do you?" I teased.

"I talk when I'm given the chance." She shot back at me.

"Indeed… Anyway, I presume you aren't able to go back to sleep either. So, what do you say we go for breakfast and try and get some work done before we head to the office? That way we can make sure we're prepared? Sound like an okay plan to you?" I asked her, already worried about the small amount of time at hand.

"Sounds like a plan to me, if I didn't know any better, I would think you are a workaholic." She replied back. "Well I suppose I will just get myself ready then." And with that she walked towards her bathroom, and I walked back to my room to change.

It took me a while to decide what I wanted to wear. I eventually decided on a light green shirt, olive green tie and black trousers with a black blazer. I met her at the breakfast table to find that she was wearing the pink and white shirt and the blue blazer I had picked for her. Internally I was doing my happy dance. The blue of the blazer looked amazing against her skin, making seem to glow in the early light of the morning.

During breakfast, I kept picking at the fruit on her plate. She let me at first, but then got angry. "Get your own if you like it. I don't like people eating from my plate," she snapped.

"Oh I'm sorry." I said, a bit sarcastically.

After breakfast, we went into Bella's room and I briefed her on the work allocation for the day.

She seemed apprehensive. "I doubt we'll be able to finish all this in a day. This is to be a proper full-fledged investigation," she said.

"Yes…that is true, but I'm hoping to finish it by tomorrow," I replied.

She still did not look convinced at all. I didn't know what to do. So I just gave a light squeeze to her shoulder. "Relax Bella; we'll manage to do it, just as long as we stay together."

The car came to pick us up at 8 AM and Tanya Denali was waiting for us inside. Once inside the car, I made Bella sit next to her. I wanted to keep my distance from Tanya this time around.

"I live close by. So I decided to come and pick you up," she said.

Now haven't I heard that before? Cue eye roll.

We reached the office at around 9:00 while the rest of the staff came pouring in from 9:30 onwards.

Bella really took a fancy to the accounting personnel – Aro, but I'm pretty sure it was his accent that she found alluring.

The records at the branch were a mess, I was pretty sure that Tanya would have to be let go after this.

The entire day, Bella looked at all the payments made. She did voice her apprehension over Tanya approving all the payments, some of which were highly unnecessary. I shared her opinion; I wasn't too happy with the investments made by the branch on my end either.

After dinner that night, we opted to go to my room to continue on with our work. Both of us had changed into our nightwear. Bella wore normal sweat pants and a baggy t shirt. But she looked beautiful nonetheless. We worked together till about four in the morning…her presence made it difficult for me to concentrate. So I had to keep changing my place. Her scent alone was a distraction.

After a while of working, Bella, who was sitting opposite me, sighed. I looked up at her when she spoke. "Edward, I really don't think I'll be able to cope with the deadlines you've set up."

She looked so overwhelmed; I cupped her face into my hands. "We're in this together Bella. We'll manage together. What are you so worried about?" She just shrugged and went back to work.

By the time we finished, I was so tired; I could barely keep my eyes open. So I simply just hit the bed and was asleep the moment I shut my eyes.

The next morning was hell. I was so tired. With barely just 3 hours of sleep, I couldn't think of anything but my bed. I settled for extra strong coffee though. Tanya came to pick us up at 8:00 sharp and this time, she was talking to herself. Neither Bella, nor I even bothered to say anything in return.

We worked in a similar fashion the entire week. Tanya would pick us up at 8 in the morning, we would investigate the accounts at work and then, at night, we would sit in a room together, and document our observations. We were constantly in touch with Carlisle. Tanya's career seemed to be coming to a close at Cullen Enterprises.

I could feel Bella warming up to me over the week. There was a noticeable difference in the way she spoke to me, and she didn't flinch away from my touch anymore. By Friday evening, we had actually met the deadlines for the week. I had faith in Bella's efficiency, and she simply proved me right. Just like I knew she would.

I had a complete day planned out for Saturday. I had planned on going to Naples during the day, and then doing the Illuminated Rome tour, which included the Coliseum and Piazza Barberini. It was supposed to be very romantic.

So by 10 in the morning on Saturday, I was dressed and geared up for the weekend. I knocked on Bella's door, only to find that she was still in bed.

"Rise and Shine, sleeping beauty." I smiled at her. "We have a lot of places to visit today."

I could see the conflict on Bella's face…go back to sleep after such a hectic week, or visit the beautiful architectural delights of the city.

"Ok…Ummm. Gimme 10 minutes," she said, barely able to stifle a yawn. I decided to give her some space, and I went back to my own room, and switched on MTV. The songs were decent enough. So letting that play in the background, I checked my email. I hadn't received anything important since yesterday. Later, I changed the channel to watch some news. Bella knocked my door after a while and we went for breakfast together.

"So…what's the plan today?" Bella asked me during breakfast.

"I was thinking we could take a train and go to Naples, come back in the evening and do the Illuminated Rome tour," I said, not meeting her eye. I didn't know what she would make of the plan.

But her only reaction was to say, "You want to go to Naples and come back in a day?"

"It's only a one hour train ride Bella." I replied looking up and smirking at her.

"Ok then, whatever you say. But tomorrow is mine and I get to do what I want, and you've got to tag along, no questions asked." She shrugged and glared at me, pointing her butter knife in my direction.

"I'd struggle a guess that you want to go shopping." I smiled at her.

She just rolled her eyes and sarcastically muttered, "Damn it," under her breath.

Naples was as beautiful as the books had described it. We had a fulfilling day there. I was especially awed by the Villa Communale. That evening, we had coffee in a small café and then went to get a train to Rome. While waiting at the railway station, Bella, who was seated next to me, leaned back and closed her eyes.

"Bella, we still have the illuminated Rome tour." I reminded her, nudging her slightly.

"Yeah, I know. I was just resting my eyes." She said, as she opened her eyes and smirked at me.

The Illuminated Rome tour was everything I expected it to be. I was very satisfied with the mood it had set. After the tour, we had dinner at a bistro next to Piazza Barberini. Bella was very tired by the end of the day. She tripped on her own feet…twice!

"I think perhaps we'll have a late start tomorrow." She told me as she tried to stay awake.

Sunday morning, I decided to let Bella sleep as much as she wanted. But I was hungry. So I went to the dining room to have breakfast alone, at around 10 in the morning.

Just as I entered, I spotted a blonde girl sitting at one of the tables, facing the entrance to the dining room. She looked remarkably familiar. As I walked closer, I realised it was Lauren. The woman who had almost destroyed my life and was the reason I left my previous job. She was the secretary of the managing director of the company I worked in earlier. The woman who accused me of sexual harassment.

And she had the audacity to wave out at me when she saw me. I pretended not to notice and proceeded to go get myself some fruit juice.

She got up and walked towards me. She was wearing the shortest skirt I had ever seen.

"Well hello Edward," she said, "now this is a pleasant surprise."

"Hello." I replied curtly, trying to walk away from here.

"I'm here on my honeymoon, you know," she said. I raised an eyebrow.

"Well, congratulations then." I replied.

Just then, I saw Bella enter the dining room. I waved out to her, and left Lauren speaking to herself.

We sat on an empty table. Just as I took a bite into my toast Bella looked up and said, "So who was that girl?"

"Oh, that's Lauren. I was just asking her about the shopping places around." I lied quickly.

Bella simply rolled her eyes. "You know, I don't really intend to shop all that much. I just wanted to visit the local sites, you know stroll around at a more leisurely pace. I wanted to go inside the Colosseum and stuff," she stated, with a hint of arrogance in her tone.

Wow, this girl surprised me every day. "Well, if that's what you want." I replied.

We went to the Colloseum first. It was a beautiful, breathtaking place. Next, we went to Vatican City. The architecture of the place was awe inspiring.

We spent the remainder of the day roaming around on foot and shopping. Both of us bought various knick knacks for our friends back home.

We stopped by a little restaurant for dinner.

"I had an amazing day today Edward," Bella said as we had our dessert.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," I replied, shyly.

After dinner, we walked back to our hotel and I dropped her to her room, as usual, before retiring to my own. That night was one of the few when I slept peacefully.

The next week wasn't as hectic, having done most our work the week before. I was constantly reporting to Carlisle and we had concluded that Tanya had tried to cheat Cullen Enterprises to earn a kickback from all the suppliers. Tanya was to be fired after this investigation concluded.

On Friday, we met Tanya in her office. "Hello Edward, Isabella. I hope you found this trip fruitful," Tanya smiled brightly as we entered.

"We sure did Tanya. So, I will just get right to it. Here are our findings," I replied as I retrieved a booklet of our findings from my folder.

The next couple of hours were spent arguing with Tanya. At the end of it, Tanya was fired and Aro was temporarily given responsibility of the affairs of the branch, till Esme found a suitable replacement. I was pretty sure Aro would be given the post permanently.

We left office at around 2 in the afternoon and just wandered around the city on foot, still in our office clothes.

Later, we went back to the hotel to pack up and change. We met each other in the lobby after a couple of hours and walked to the restaurant. I held Bella's hand as we strolled at a leisurely pace. I was surprised she didn't flinch or pulled her hand away.

As we sat in the restaurant I had something I had to say to Bella. "I need to tell you something." But just then, our food arrived and we ate in silence.

During the dessert, Bella suddenly looked up and said, "So what did you want to tell me?"

I sighed, took her hands in my hand and stroked her knuckles, ready to confess all. "Please don't be angry…but I've followed you once. That time you went to Charlie's house and I met you at the store? I don't live there. I just wanted to know more about you. So I followed you. It seems like a completely ridiculous thing now, but I didn't know what had gotten into me. Also, the day before that, I had come by at your house at night, but didn't have the courage to come and knock on your door. So I just stayed outside in my car. I know this is almost criminal, but I really don't know why I did it…all I know is that I love you," I said, rushing through my words.

Bella pulled her hands out of mine and stared at me for a moment before she jumped up from her chair and rushed outside. This really didn't turn out the way I had hoped it would. I threw some money on our table and rushed behind Bella, who was running back towards the hotel. I finally caught up with her near the Trevi fountain. I grabbed her arm and spun her around as I crushed my lips to hers. She stood still for a moment before she started responding to the kiss. Her arms went around my neck and her fingers tangled with my hair. I had to break away to gasp for air.

"I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have done that," I gasped as I brought my lips to hers again.

She broke away this time, "Yes. You really shouldn't have. What were you thinking Masen?"

Coyly, I brushed some strands of her hair aside, "I wasn't. But I love you and that's all I care about." There…I had said it. No going back now. I bent her down and kissed her, slowly and deeply this time. She responded and soon, our tongues were performing an erotic dance. This was the best day of my life.

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you think**


	10. Paris

**Hi all! Let me start by apologising for the massive delay. Trust me, this chapter was ready, Beta-ed and all a long time back. But life just took over and I had a crazy schedule...I couldn't even get some decent time out for myself...but I'm glad I finally got the courage to get this chapter uploaded.**

**I'd ike to thank all my reviewers...reviews keep me going!**

**Also, Crazykate28, who is, as everyone knows by now, my beta...she makes my chapters more polished...from the raw script I give her to the proper, clear chapter I get back! All in a day's work for her! Thanks a lot Kate!**

* * *

Our plane ride to Paris was comfortable. We spoke about our favourite books, music, and our friends, even politics. She told me how she felt a little scared when I was dealing with Tanya and her fraud attempt. I just had to laugh at the sincerity in her voice, and the way her eyes went wide. I snaked my arm around her shoulders and guided her head to rest on my shoulder. She fell asleep like that. I had never been more content than in that moment.

We reached Paris with a day and a half to spare before we had to get back to work. So we checked into the hotel, changed into fresh clothes and went to the Eiffel Tower.

We went straight to the top of the Eiffel Tower and enjoyed the spectacular view. We had champagne, and laughed about the comical plastic cups it was served in. I stood behind Bella and wrapped my arm around her waist and she let her body melt into me.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" I whispered into her ear. She simply sighed.

When we left, we went and watched the street dancers and performers. Bella seemed to enjoy the energy surrounding the tower. It was abuzz with activity, and Bella seemed to fall under the seductive spell from all of the life around the tower.

Later, we decided to sit by the bank of the Seine River. Gradually, the sun began to set, and the evening grew chilly. I noticed Bella rubbing her palms over her arms in an effort to be warm. I rolled my eyes at her attempt to get warm. I shrugged off the shirt I wore over my tee and handed it to her, I must admit I liked seeing her in my clothes. The way my shirt surrounded her small frame, it was such a small gesture, but there was a level of intimacy that I delighted in.

Later, we had a light French meal in a small bistro. Later we walked hand in hand to our hotel. I had made sure that our rooms were on different floors this time. I was sure I wouldn't have been able to control myself if she was so close to me.

I walked her to her room and encircled her waist with my hands and breathed into her soft, luscious hair as she struggled to open the door of her bedroom. As soon as she finally did manage to push the door open, I spun her around and placed a searing kiss upon her soft lips. Her hands automatically came around my neck and her fingers tangled with my hair. She squeezed her eyes shut and granted my tongue entry into her mouth instantly deepening it I pulled her closer to me.

Our kissing turned frantic; she broke away, gasping for air. Her fingers remained threaded through my hair at the base of my neck. Resting my forehead against hers, I had to take a moment to get myself under control. I knew that I if I stayed there any longer, I wouldn't be able to stop myself from dragging her to the bed.

"I've gotta go." Taking a deep breath I forced myself to stalk away to my own bedroom. I could barely sleep that night. Thinking of Bella's lips on mine, the passionate and sensual way she moved against me, her firm little body fit so perfectly against mine. I needed to think of something else, damn that simple thought made me hard.

The next day, Sunday, we visited the Louvre Museum. Bella seemed mesmerised by the vast collections of paintings, sculptures and artefacts. I think I spent more time looking at her and the look of awe and wonder on her face, than I did at any of the art. She was simply beautiful and completely unaware of it. We went shopping later, and Bella was on a mission to find a particular bottle of wine. She never seemed the wine connoisseur type. That confused me, till she explained how Emmett had asked her to get it for him.

"I strongly suspect he's going to propose to Rosalie. I can picture it. Home cooked meal, champagne and him getting down on his knee. And of course he would then ask her to make her mind up soon because his knee is hurting." She had said gleefully.

My heart stopped beating momentarily. Was she hinting at something? Couldn't be, right? We'd only been together a couple of days. I pushed the thought aside and concentrated on the wonderful view her short skirt provided for me.

The week continued somewhat monotonously. The workload wasn't too much since Paris seemed to be well organized. The head of finance, Gabrielle was efficient and honest. Our inspection seemed like a mere formality. Every day, after work, I'd drop Bella to her room. And like the glutton for punishment, that I am, I would kiss her until I almost lost control. Every night, I would return to my room, frustrated and angry with myself.

Soon enough, it was our last day in Paris. We spent the day with Gabriella, first discussing the accounts of the branch and some things that could be improved. She took the suggestions well. Later, we went for dinner. Bella and Gabrielle exchanged private email addresses, promising to stay in touch. I smiled to myself at that. It was nice Bella was so social. It kind of made up for my shortcomings in that department.

After dropping Gabriella off, we reached the hotel at around 11 at night. As usual, we went to Bella's room first. But this time, as I kissed her, she pulled me into the room and shut the door behind her. We kissed for a while before I finally realised what was on her mind. I kissed her neck and collarbone before I pulled away to look into her eyes. Searching for confirmation that this was what she wanted. She simply loosened my tie, threw it on the floor and started unbuttoning my shirt. I guess I have my answer.

I stopped her. "Bella, you don't have to do this." I said.

"I need you." She whispered back. That was all the confirmation I needed. I carried her to her bed, laying her down gently. After undressing each other, we explored each other, letting our mouths and hands move over our heated skin.

Keeping my weight on my arms, my hands threading into her hair. As I pushed into her, I kept my eyes on hers as the fluttered closed. Her body arched into mine, pushing herself onto me further and I knew I wouldn't be able to last too long. Taking a moment, I had to shut my eyes, it was just so much, and finally I started to move within her, slowly. Bella let out a throaty moan causing me to move faster. As my pace gradually increased I pushed myself into her as deeply as possible. The intensity of it was overwhelming, it was as if I couldn't get enough, get close enough.

She came first, her inner walls clutching my length tighter than I thought was possible. I erupted moments later and collapsing on top of her. I could feel her soft fingers tracing patterns on my back, slowly bringing me back to focus.

Finally, I gathered the strength to pull out of her and roll on to my back, quietly moaning at the loss of the connection.

"Are you alright?" I asked her. She nodded in the affirmative and smiled. I gathered her against me, her head resting on my chest.

"That was amazing." she said, snuggling closer to me.

"Yes, it was." I whispered, smiling to myself, as I drifted off into the most peaceful sleep I'd had in days.

Bella woke up before me and pretty much shook me awake.

"Good morning." I smiled, trying to pull her towards me, hoping for some gentle love making in the morning. Bella obviously had other plans.

"Edward, the driver is going to be here to pick us up in half an hour." She scolded.

"You worry too much Isabella Swan." I sighed, as I pulled on my boxers and my trousers.

"Get ready Edward. We have less than half an hour." She said as she walked towards the bathroom. I tried to entice her into letting me have a bath with her, but she was adamant.

I wore my shirt, grabbed my tie and walked to my room, hoping I hadn't forgotten anything in Bella's room.

I had a quick wash and changed into a comfortable, loose t-shirt and jeans. I wore thick socks and sneakers. I had packed everything two days back. All I needed to add to my bag was the clothes I had worn the previous night and my toiletries. I was ready within 20 minutes.

The drive from the hotel to the airport was peaceful. Bella held my hand as we looked out at the brilliant sights Paris had to offer. At the airport we didn't speak too much. We just sat there, sipping on our coffees, waiting for the boarding to begin. I could feel her looking at me. So I turned to her and smiled.

"How will you be going home from the airport?" I asked her, stroking her knuckles.

"Alice will be picking me up." She replied. Damn that pixie. I knew for a fact, that she was going out of the way to make sure Bella and I weren't together. And she had also found out about Lauren.

I figured I'd have to tell Bella about Lauren before she heard it from Alice.

So that's precisely what I did in the flight. I told her everything about Lauren's false acquisitions. The one tiny detail I left out was that the girl I was talking to in Rome was Lauren.

So when Bella asked me what happened to her later, I just shrugged and said, "I don't know Bella and honestly, I couldn't care less. As long as she's nowhere near me, I'm happy."

I knew she would be thinking how I could be so calm about it. I felt the need to justify myself.

"It happened for the best Bella. I got this job after that. And this has been the best job I've had so far. Besides, I got to meet you," I told her, kissing her lightly on her lips. I noticed the stewardess glaring at us, and decided to keep the PDA to a minimum.

At the airport, when we got out with our bags, I saw Alice waiting for Bella. I decided to show Alice that her predictions had been inaccurate. Bella and I were indeed together. I pulled Bella towards me and kissed her intensely, causing her to moan against my mouth. She broke away and whispered, "Not here, not now." And bounded towards Alice, whom I noticed, was glaring at us with a mixture of anger and confusion.

* * *

**Whew...finally I'm done. Now, the Office and the Workplace are at the same level and going parallel! So I can concentrate on both my fics! Please review and let me know what you think! To all my Indian readers...Happy Diwali! Have a joyous festival of light...take care of the environment and go slow on the fire crackers!**


End file.
